


【FF14|于桑】一杯咖啡半勺糖

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 短篇小合集。*2019年9月25日-30日因为忙上头，是王八发病记录，随便一些脑洞的短篇乱打合集。*含R18及血腥暴力要素，含AU，部分小篇章含5.0剧透。*各短篇无时间顺序、先后顺序、关联顺序。各篇在凹三内以章节区分，请在章节内下拉之前阅读好警告，如剧透警告等。





	1. 1.炭火和雪（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *一线指挥/探员现代AU。  
*含R18要素及可能引起不适的描写。

“那你觉得如何，有必要进去吗？”

“这个问题问出口就没有意思了。”桑克瑞德捻掉烟，瞥了眼一旁一言不发的高个子精灵族，“我们在这里的意义就是要解决这件事。不进去就解决不了……‘你觉得如何’？”

来问话的警员不敢多说，但谁都看得出他的不满：一个治安混乱的边境小町，一桩见怪不怪的绑架勒索案。大多数时候他们就做做样子，要么一口气冲进去一顿扫射，要么做一番所谓的谈判，由着绑匪索要赎金再差不多地追击一下，追得到是大功一件，追不到就算了——小町人口中等，普通收入不高，大多数收入来自几个世代前就给他们指出过发财之路的罂粟、随之而来的包罗万象的走私和帮派团伙——绑架只是少数几个没脑子也没背景还妄自尊大的混球才会干的事。

这是个无药可救的地方，没有超人，也没有蝙蝠侠，谁的枪射得远又射得准数量还多谁就是老大，几十年来都是如此。警员不明白这桩“小小的”绑架案怎么就传进了上头的耳朵，上头又不依不饶地派来了这两个怪家伙，让他们本来一天内就能“搞定”的事情生生多拖了两天。

“我觉得你可能不太明白……”警员咳嗽几下，决定不去看桑克瑞德这张显然不好惹的脸，转头瞅了瞅一直站在旁边抱着双臂的精灵族，“你能明白吗？这种地方啊，这种事就是很常见，就是说……”

“置之不理，自然结束。”

“啊啊、啊？”

“对外声讨一番，而后声息稍平，两方获利。”那精灵族慢慢地转过脸，眼镜下的目光只有太阳折射的一点光，面庞也没有任何表达感情的痕迹，“你不惹麻烦，你的上司会简单地表扬你……如果他心情好，你也能分到一点蛋糕屑。”

“喂，于里昂热……”

“或是一点咖啡渣，但即使是一点咖啡渣，你也能在上司那里留下‘会办事’的印象。此后，积少成多、集腋成裘，你能分到的将不止是一点蛋糕屑和咖啡渣。”

于里昂热弯起嘴角，被桑克瑞德用手肘捅得转回脸。

“我们来这里就是得解决这件事，你有你的上司，我们也有。而且很不巧，我们的上司好像也是你上司的上司。”桑克瑞德摆摆手，像是在打圆场地笑着，但警员并没有觉得轻松多少。

这是两个危险的家伙。警员警觉地缩起鞋子里的脚趾，两个危险人物，会给这个无可救药的地方带来危险的改变。

“啊，总之就是这么回事。如果你没有其他能跟我们说的，就赶紧……”桑克瑞德好像笑够了，摆动着的手变成了挥开什么垃圾似的动作，“到边上去。”

他的目光随着这一挥，挥散了原有的一点礼貌和亲和，仿佛撕开一张戴着专用来做一个表情的头套。

“那么，于里昂热？”

桑克瑞德等那警员走远，自己靠上他们开来的车，准备点上第二根烟。

“嘴皮子耍完了，该面对的现实依旧是崇山峻岭。”于里昂热随手拿走了这根没来得及点火的烟折成两段，“不能指望狙击手，外围派来的本地警力对这座山而言亦是一滩微不足道的雨后积水。还有一点令我疑惑……被绑架者拒绝配合营救。”

“你觉得是个陷阱？”

“从你拿来的资料上看，不是。”

“我想也不是，那孩子只有十二岁……啊。”

于里昂热瞥了男人一眼。

“是我那个年纪。”桑克瑞德干笑了声，脱掉外套露出底下贴身的战术服，勒紧背带，“求生和求死的概念都很模糊的年纪。”

“同样，受害者家人的态度也让我不能理解。”

于里昂热低下头，惯例在桑克瑞德出发前为他松开脑后扎起的马尾，再梳理整齐、箍紧束发的铁环，同时有点神经质似地将铁环上镶着字的一面朝外，最后才进行两回耳麦调试。在桑克瑞德测试左眼镜片的拍照效果时，于里昂热补上了他没说完的话。

“……受害者家属的焦虑不像是支付不起赎金而导致……”

“这话幸好是对我说，倒一倒你的语序，可以吗？”

“他们的祈祷也不像是祈求平安。”

“但是背景是干净的。”桑克瑞德调整好身上的全部设备，只等着于里昂热替他装好弹匣，“我明白他们的苦衷，会有那么一丁点侥幸吧？如果一直不支付赎金，这个孩子就会死，对他们那个有两个老人、四个孩子要照顾的家庭来说，反而放下了一部分负担。”

于里昂热拧起了眉毛，桑克瑞德则将表情收进垂下的长发里。

“救出来了反而不是好事，不单坏了这些小警察的好事，也得不到受害者的感谢，甚至会被迁怒……你担心这个。”他在说话时不忘观察周围警员的表情和目光，“也没法排除被绑架的孩子出现斯德哥尔摩，反过来妨碍我的行动。”

“未知数不在明面，而在人心。”

“我知道。这种事我见得多了，在那种地方，在下水沟里……人命的交易方式多得数不清。我的枪。”

于里昂热递来手枪时神情突然有了一丝恍惚，手也扣在桑克瑞德的小臂上。

“没事。”桑克瑞德拍拍这精灵，“我们是为什么来的？”

于里昂热吸了口气：“来做这一切改变的拉幕人。”

“这就对了。老样子，我进去，你在外面控场……好，等会儿见。”

桑克瑞德仰起脸，望了望绑匪藏身的废弃楼房。上下三层，含一个地下室，恐怕被绑架的孩子就在地下室里。他的左眼看不见东西，但能用晶片测量出热量，顶楼有两个把风的，自然是第一目标；二楼至少也布控了两个人；一楼有后门，后面接着一条河——桑克瑞德先前看过地形，河道上没有船，而绑匪就要求警方提供一条船。他推测这条船才是绑匪真正想要的东西，毕竟从一个靠种庄稼和给人缝衣服维生的八口之家里抠不到什么钱——一楼一定是绑匪聚集的地方，地下室大约只安排一个人看住被绑架的孩子。

男人弓下身，像是在扎鞋带。于里昂热从他身边走开了，要去向本地警局确认调取船和支援的情况。

“请给我一台安全电话……并且，我要同你们的上司对话。”于里昂热对那些警员说。而他们才分散了几秒的注意力，桑克瑞德就从原处消失了。

他很肯定警员中没有直接和绑匪私通的小人，但不能保证他们看到自己离开后会出于某些目的向绑匪暗示。桑克瑞德从最不不起眼的路线上掠过，余光扫过于里昂热站着的地方，那里正出现一场小小的争吵和骚动。

“那家伙啊……”

他笑了笑，潜入树林。两分钟后这抹黑色的闪电挟着白光蹿上三楼，踩着两具尸体滑下水管。

“二楼有四个，比预想的多了点。”他只扫了眼二楼，给于里昂热送去点消息，贴着墙根径直往一楼溜去，将绑匪在一楼的分布情况用左眼的晶片拍下来。

“箱子上有危险品标记。”

大概是情报中，这群匪徒在实施绑架前本打算卖出去但没成功的违禁药品原材料。总价值不低，可惜他们没有眼光和手段，被上家反咬一口，是弱肉强食的生存链里输掉的那一方，再将自己的损失转嫁到更弱的平民身上。

绑匪头子已经等不及了，在桑克瑞德找到通往地下室的外接通风口以前，这个大个头的头目就冲着楼外喊了几回话。

“给我十分钟。”桑克瑞德低声说。同意绑匪的要求，利用调度之类的借口拖延时间对这里的犯罪老手不顶用，于里昂热也不会真的调一条船过来。

那精灵要调来的是直升机和一直被特权阶级压在警戒线外的特警队，路程再加上狙击手和突击小组就位，大概要十分钟再多一点。

开战的契机是先把人质营救出去。他们首先要证明的，是他们能做得到这一点。

『十分钟真的够吗，桑克瑞德？』

桑克瑞德对这个突如其来的问题感到困惑。于里昂热从不这么问。

“当然够，我已经看到那倒霉孩子了。”

男人拔出刀，蛇似地绕开看守人质的绑匪，绕到男孩身边。

“嘘，好孩子。”桑克瑞德动手割开绳索，打算先将男孩塞进通风管，“我这就带你出去……于里昂热，我已经——”

然而那孩子声音响亮地问道：“你要带我去哪？”

刚打开给特警队的出动通道并随时通报绑匪所在一楼存有大量交易货品的于里昂热听到耳麦里传来这个陌生、冰冷的男孩的声音，眼皮一跳。

“打开即时成像，桑克瑞德，请打开即时成像！”

耳麦里只有如同圣诞节当晚在夜空中绚烂着的烟火声的枪响在回答。终于得到出动许可的直升机掠过低空，于里昂热压着发顶，在桑克瑞德左眼晶片的成像仪上快速敲打。

“解释一下怎么回事？”那些待命的警员嚷道。

于里昂热紧紧盯着成像仪，“照原计划从上方开始。”他对从直升机里探出头来的突击队员挥着手势，“上方是干净的。——桑克瑞德？”

『我没事，小场面，他们的准头都太低了。』

“人质……”

“不太对头，好像有斯德哥尔摩——但我没空确认！他现在在我旁边。”

于里昂热松了口气。

『谨慎。』

“跟谨慎已经没关系了吧？里面的货都是——唔！”

桑克瑞德来不及同频道对面的于里昂热解释什么，他手里的男孩从没停止过挣扎，即便发现了他们的绑匪开始射击，这男孩也想从桑克瑞德的手臂里逃出去。

这孩子怎么回事？桑克瑞德惊讶地追上那男孩，做一个犯罪者的梦也得活着才能做。他肩上吃了一子儿，却还是得抓住男孩的领子，找了个掩体，冲着男孩的脑袋砸了一拳。

救起溺水者的办法之一就是先将溺水者打晕。男人喘着气，把男孩护在怀里，身体发力的方向对准了出口。

“我这就出去。”他抹掉流到下巴上的汗，“突击队照原计划。”

这孩子碍手碍脚。最关键的是，人质已经充分向他表达了“不想被救出去”的意愿。但不论怎么说，人质依旧是人质，他不可能将这个男孩扔在敌阵里。他看了看弹匣，在脑海中画好路线。

于里昂热死死地盯着唯一一个出口，狙击手刚打出第一颗子弹。

精灵不断地数着秒，数着桑克瑞德承诺过的十分钟。从耳麦里近距离的枪声响起次数来算，那男人身上带着的子弹早就打光了。这种只带一匣子弹的做法是桑克瑞德的习惯，他只打预定要打并且保证打中后致命的目标，而在开枪之前，他通常会先用冷兵器。过多浪费子弹在任务中不是一个正常现象，但这一回的意外状况和他们的战术、习惯与策略都没有太大关系。

『我到了。』

于里昂热直起腰，仿佛戳裂了地面的打桩机，看着一个人影蜷曲着从出口跃出，当即掐了下对讲机。

“突击队！”

他先错开警车和探员大步冲上去，想要接住桑克瑞德却被对方狠狠地反手一推，只看得清男人滴答在地面上的一大滩血迹和眼底一闪而过的戒备。

这不是在戒备他。很快地有更多警员看出了端倪，七手八脚将男人怀里的孩子扒出来。

男孩手里全是血，发狂地大喊大叫，但最开始对桑克瑞德和于里昂热冷言冷语的警员率先拷在一旁。

“先生，你叫急救车了吗？”那警员着急起来，“你不要总是这种表情！你叫急救车了吗？急救车！”

警员愤怒地吼着同事去找急救车，自己也掏出手机猛劲按起按键，同时不忘冲着于里昂热咆哮，叫精灵摁住桑克瑞德的伤口。

但他能按哪里？被战术服的黑色布料模糊了位置的枪眼，还是腹部被那个男孩刺穿后向一旁拉开的刀口？

于里昂热望着还留在桑克瑞德身体里的刀，认得刀柄的样式就是桑克瑞德自己随身携带的战术小刀。

家属付不起赎金，生存不易，连糊口都成问题。被当做人质的男孩不愿意配合警方。

精灵缓缓扭过脸，正朝着那被拷在警车里的男孩。他对男孩眼睛里的东西很陌生，却并非不认得。

要不是有人抓住他的裤子，于里昂热也没发现自己就要向那男孩走过去了。

“没必要，于里昂热。”

精灵垂下脸，好像要用自己的体重阻止他似地，桑克瑞德向他压了过来。

“要恨就恨吧……要回到那样的家里，又要成一个不该回来……的累赘……理由只是我们……要在这里……”

要在这里开始改变这座城市的无可救药，而这个男孩仅仅是不幸的一环。

急救车的声音正在接近，于里昂热不得已环住了这个身躯，怀里很快湿了一大片。

“冷静。”桑克瑞德慢慢滑到跪坐下来，往于里昂热手里塞了什么东西，“现在需要冷静，比什么时候都需要你冷静……”

“别说话了。”

于里昂热在眼前喧嚣着的白光和血红色里看到了一个小铁环，这才发现桑克瑞德的长发散开了，铁环握在他手里。这是桑克瑞德单独出任务时用来代替身份牌的东西，早年两人谁都不知道谁会死在不知名的地方甚至无人可辨认的时候，铁环上烙着的“野玫瑰”字样能让他们的灵魂回到总部。

他握紧了铁环，再紧紧压住男人的腹部。液体滚烫得像是能烫掉一层皮。

“你失格了，于里昂热，你该回去指挥。”

旁边的警员又在高声嚷嚷，说是桑克瑞德给他们添了很多麻烦，他要当一回指挥。

于里昂热望着那警员远去，嘴角微微抽了几下。刚到这里时那个警员没给他留下什么印象，就算凭过人的记忆里记得住对方长相，也仅是一种平面的、相片记录般的存在，而今这张照片有了点立体感。这是个有着一张娃娃脸的精灵族，至少看起来年轻，还有点稚气和傲气。于里昂热逐渐记起这个警员的名字：埃马内兰。

“改变……在开始吗，桑克瑞德？”

被问及的男人只是伏在于里昂热肩上，呼吸轻得像是倒下之前就在熟睡。他又看看警车里的男孩，发觉自己对这个男孩已经没有任何可供描述的感情。那是个不论自己主不主动、愿不愿意，不论结果好坏，终究会被或正面或负面的潮流卷入的孩子，他无法在这里给这个孩子深入解释关于“希望”、“积极”等等词汇——连桑克瑞德也没能做到——让男孩现下就看得到一个能支撑得起信念的未来。他的摸着桑克瑞德腹部的刀口，指尖被血泡得麻木起来。

急救车很快来了，于里昂热留在原地善后，又前往警局占了个办公室撰写报告。不过这份报告的后半部分是在医院里完成的，因为医院打来电话，说是男人醒来后吵嚷嚷的非要离开有消毒水的地方。

于里昂热知道桑克瑞德为什么讨厌消毒水，却不得不提上笔电赶往医院，拖来椅子往病房门口一坐，堵住男人逃出来的唯一的正常的路。

“还要从窗户爬走吗？”夜里于里昂热捧着咖啡，“希望你对得起我两日没能合上的双眼。”

桑克瑞德讪讪地回到被子里，等于里昂热叫来护士，重新插好输液针。他还留了点面子，没把检测仪弄坏好让自己逃跑时心电仪不发出报警声。

“我想起以前我们当兵那段日子。”男人哼哼，“纯粹点的日子。”

服兵役时他们各自在不同领域的队伍，但总是一起参加国际间的合作演习。于里昂热的体能测试不过关，只能在指挥台里做联络参谋，负责后援调度。最难过的一次演习在一片历史上发生过一场惨烈战役的热带雨林里，故事中的士兵们不是死于枪炮子弹，更多死于水土不服、本土传染病和有毒动植物。那场演习里有两名参赛士兵掉进了沼泽，而桑克瑞德抵达终点后由于被毒蛛咬过，在隔离室里呆了两周，付出了一只左眼。

“演习到了后面，大家不是想赢，而是想活下来。不管有没有战争……但是也有觉得活下来比死去更可怕的地方。”

桑克瑞德早已习惯了身上的管子，无视被扯得皮肤凸起的输液针抬起手臂，碰碰于里昂热守着病房这两天来苍白得多了的脸。

“不生气了吧？”

“想起点燃怒火的根源，正要被新降的雨水浇灭……毕竟我们不能降下火雨。错在人亦不在人……”

精灵捏捏他的手指，放在嘴里含着。也许是看到于里昂热这么做的时候眼角和嘴唇都随之柔和下来，桑克瑞德显得安心多了。经过几秒安宁，他又因指头逐渐被精灵含到中段而挑起眉毛。

“不要乱来啊。”

然而于里昂热才听话地吐出这几根指头，桑克瑞德便用它们撩开被单，露出底下缠着绷带的身体。

“你说我要是这么心跳太快，会不会招来护士？”

“她们会马上明白你此时有多健康。”

“你还没来那几个小时我一直在睡，可没跟她们说——”

桑克瑞德咬住了舌尖，并马上用一只手背代替，再换成被单的边缘。于里昂热做得太快了——他摸出了男人腹部缝线的走向，虎口极具危险性地跨过它，双唇附在其后，隔着纱布描摹它的弧线。

“它有……近十公分长。放在古时，再宽再长，我便得肩负起斩下你这颗头颅的重任。”

“那你斩了吧。”

桑克瑞德的尾音还没能发完便猝然吸成一声短促的呜咽。

“不要动腰。”于里昂热在男人的柱体上吹着气，握着底部、擦过柔软的双球。极罕见的熟练手法催起高热，夹杂一丝冰凉——桑克瑞德意识到那是什么，对着天花板睁大眼。

他有很多讨厌的东西，大多是在兵营里养成的坏习惯，其中就包括那块该死的狗牌。奇怪的是他讨厌这块狗牌却不讨厌在脖子上挂点什么，于是只要有机会，这块狗牌就会被一个皮项圈盖住，为此桑克瑞德吃过不少禁闭处罚，来自于里昂热的——这个体能比普通军人差了一截却凭借过人才知军衔升得比他快的原技术兵。

好几次他完成任务回来，被于里昂热抓到自己混迹于不该去的酒馆还擅自摘了狗牌，他便会扯着这根皮项圈说，要来点禁闭小游戏吗？若是不幸在医务室甚至病房里被于里昂热抓到，这个禁闭小游戏就变成了真正的小游戏。

直到桑克瑞德走出隔离室，拆掉左眼的绷带，“一眼”瞧见等在门口的于里昂热手中晃着那块狗牌。

「我让你戴着它……因为它才是真正会回到我手中的东西。」

转为特工前，于里昂热熔掉了自己的狗牌，做成现在桑克瑞德用来束发的金属环。至于桑克瑞德那块的去向，男人没有向精灵多问。

眼下在他的鼠蹊和会阴来回搓弄着异样冰凉触感的，桑克瑞德认得这个发环的形状。他紧张地绷着下腹和腿，脚趾在于里昂热深吞着阴茎时蜷起攥着床单。他不能动腰，否则这个来自上司的惩罚会更重。说起来于里昂热为什么反而爬到他的头上了？最早好像是他第一次参加不属于演习的任务。他按命令去了一个村庄，按命令对一个平民开枪，代价是腿上挨了一柴刀，做了一星期恶梦。似乎那之后不久，于里昂热就成了他的上司。明明年纪比他小，受训时间也比他晚，还不是一线，连作战计划都除了他以外没法让别人听懂和接受，就这么成了他的上司。真是个天方夜谭。过了一会儿他在于里昂热将肉茎吞至喉头、反呕着引发刺激时倏地惊醒，想起自己那一星期的恶梦里，开枪的目标都是这个精灵，而这个精灵实际上正在恶梦外环着他的肩膀。

桑克瑞德触电似地挣动起来，团在下腹的激热混杂着撕裂感和金属环的冰凉炸开来，像他在雨林里挨毒蛛咬了那一下，毒液无法阻止。他饿极了，没理会这只毒蛛是怎么回事便吃掉了它；他也没理会于里昂热在自己耳畔说了什么，不要乱动？不要乱走？想办法止血？想办法解毒？不，这都不重要。

他拼命地挥动起手脚，抓住就近能抓到的随便什么东西，揪紧了它、将它拉近，挺起腰向前塞去。他要活着将谁带回谁身边，这个谁可能是别人也可能是他自己，总之不是一块狗牌。

过了会儿男人发现自己抓到的是于里昂热的头发。叫他停止挣扎和挺动腰部已经来不及了，绷带下的刀口早就裂开，此时再安静也只是徒劳。于里昂热也看出了这点，不客气地加大了他的惩罚力度，将手指塞进男人的后穴、按住敏感的位置。

桑克瑞德抑制不住惊叫，在于里昂热警告的目光里赶紧咬住被单，拉扯着脖子，而后他那可怕的刀口暗暗冷笑，又撕开了一些。

他不敢去看下身的糊涂，撑着盈满水的眼眶。后穴被按压迫使他不住地朝于里昂热的口腔伸出冲刺，得到舌面与小舌的宽慰，在内壁上徘徊，贪婪又害怕。可能就要这么被一根舌头和几根手指操得射出来吧？这点意识里男人望了眼一旁的心电仪，心跳的线条波动得正如于里昂热用手指在他身体里制出快感，又和他的金属发环在大腿内侧滑行的轨迹相似。

第二天他没睡醒，仅在迷糊时记得于里昂热更换降温的毛巾，还用换下的毛巾擦着嘴，仿佛夜里留在精灵嘴边的精液擦不净似的。桑克瑞德张张嘴唇，发出些零碎的声音。

于里昂热侧耳听了一下，俯下身给了男人想要的吻，两枚温度稍低的金属环硌着桑克瑞德的下巴。

在这种时候他才能看到另一个金属环，跟那个发环一起变成戒指，箍在于里昂热的指根上。

男人疲弱地闭起眼，骂了句脏话：“不是我想的那样吧？”

“有点遗憾，恐怕如此。”

于里昂热再次换掉桑克瑞德额头上的毛巾，用换下来的那张擦着嘴角。拿开毛巾后，精灵文雅地笑着，好像这个擦嘴的动作和他们昨晚做过的事没有关联。

END.


	2. 2.于里昂热和桑克瑞德和三只猫（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *假如桑克瑞德会变成猫。  
*时间轴横跨2.x-5.0，注意5.0剧透。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *20190925

于里昂热见到的第一只猫是在桑克瑞德被从帝国的堡垒里救出来后，有那么几天，原本还不能随意下床走动的男人没了踪影，取而代之的是散落了一床的病号服和一只伏在枕头底下的猫。

于里昂热为自己广博的接受能力自豪，并未感到太惊讶，也不尖叫着四处寻找那个失踪的男人，毕竟眼前的猫有着和桑克瑞德一样的瞳色，精神头也不错。唯一让于里昂热想不透的是，这只猫的毛色是纯黑的，一缕能让他找出和桑克瑞德挂钩的白都没有。

他伸手去抚摸对方的绒毛，而猫咪也不出他所料，利落地冲进了床底，在床底呼嘶呼嘶地低吼。于里昂热行事慎重，先看了看门窗闭锁的病房，再戴上以太检测面具。

一分多钟后，即使再不情愿也想不明白所以然，于里昂热还是呼唤了一声：“桑克瑞德。”

他当然不指望这只猫回答他，只有以太光谱能证明这只猫——不管出于什么原因，比方说无影拉哈布雷亚残存的诅咒——的身份，就是那男人本身。

谁知这只猫呼嘶得更厉害了，床底那么暗，于里昂热都能看到黑猫背上刺戳起来的毛。再如何连劝带哄都没法让猫咪走出床底，于里昂热只好作势要走：“我去请修特拉来看看。”

猫咪立即冲出床底，用于里昂热根本看不清的速度蹿进一个角落，等于里昂热赶上前去解开角落上方的盖子，猫咪已经不见了。

精灵左找右找找不到那只猫，出外询问又问不到看见过桑克瑞德的人，只得苦恼地坐下，在脑海中，又在书中寻找人类和猫咪互相变化的依据。桑克瑞德是只猫？桑克瑞德会变成猫？哪个推断都有一张无稽的容貌，即使是他们的猫魅族好友雅·修特拉，也从没展现过变成猫的能力。他想他那朋友只会训斥，说猫魅族的祖先就是猫魅族，根本不是猫。

是夜于里昂热揣着满肚子疑问，在不确定和不自信却摆脱不了的责任感中放下一碗捣得细碎均匀的肉酱，倚着桑克瑞德用过的病床慢慢睡着，再在一个多小时后被黑猫舔食肉酱时扒拉着碗发出的声响惊醒。

“桑……”

他正要再叫一次这只猫的名字，刚张开嘴发出一个音符就立即改变想法。

“我没有告诉别人。”于里昂热郑重地说，“谁都没有告诉，这是个只存在于这个房间、存在于你我心中的秘密。”

猫咪守着碗眯起眼。于里昂热感到对方的火气没那么大了，这才决定伸出手一点点靠过去，谁知桑克瑞德发着“呲啊”的气音，抬起了前爪，一副于里昂热再靠近就要挠人的架势。

于里昂热瑟缩了指尖，却马上发现桑克瑞德的前爪并未戳出指甲。

他由着对方在屋里游荡了一夜，第二天当对方不存在似地继续忙自己的工作，不动声色地查阅这个现象的缘由。中午他在屋里的洗衣篮内找到了黑猫，后者紧紧团着身，尾巴篷着毛护在身侧。

下午接近傍晚，桑克瑞德在桌子另一头朝于里昂热叫唤，两眼紧盯着不断靠近的精灵的指尖，似乎很期待它们，又本能地保持着戒备。当于里昂热终于碰到他的毛皮，他还沙哑地呜呜叫，朝后蜷缩起来；但这几秒钟的抗拒感过去后，黑猫放低四肢坐下了。

于里昂热有许多问题要探查，为什么是黑色的，为什么是猫，怎么变成了猫以及怎么变回去，变成猫期间桑克瑞德身上原来的伤有没有愈合或者有没有影响……不过这些问题都架不住一夜安枕，而太阳再升起的清晨，趴在精灵肚皮上的就是个一丝不挂的男人了。

那之后于里昂热再也没见过这只黑猫，去问桑克瑞德，其本人也像是失去了那两天的记忆，一问三不知。

“人类怎么可能变成猫啊？”桑克瑞德不屑地嗤笑，拉上被子翻过身，不愿再搭理于里昂热。男人在帝国中央堡中被光之战士揍出来的伤在变成猫的两天里也没有丝毫好转，甚至药膏都还是两天前摸上去后干掉的模样，仿佛这个男人被一只猫藏进了时间停止的夹缝。

于里昂热考虑许久，最后还是将这件事当做秘密埋在心底，不向包括桑克瑞德在内的任何人提及。

他再见到这只黑猫是听光之战士告知桑克瑞德在伊修加德与大国防联军三国做联合演习期间受了伤时。演习一结束桑克瑞德就跑得不知去向，于里昂热也联系不上对方，只来得及尽量赶到距离伊修加德较劲近的摩杜纳。而在打开书房门的瞬间，于里昂热反射性地蹲下身，捉住从脚边跑过的黑猫。

“……要是你出去了……”于里昂热打量着黑猫，尤其不放过猫咪那只泛白的左眼，“这个秘密就因你用火点燃纸盒，暴露无遗。”

黑猫利用猫科动物的柔软弯曲着骨头往后退，于里昂热便顺势放开手并关好门，叹了口气：“请让我看看，桑克瑞德。我知道你是为了躲开同伴的视线才到这里来的。”

黑猫不满地盘起后腿，尾巴卷在身前。这么一看他的毛色依旧鲜亮，寸缕不乱，不像是身上带伤的样子。然而于里昂热了解这男人的脾气，回忆着上回见到猫咪自己所做过的，一点点接近再一点点用指尖顺着绒毛的方向揉按着黑猫的背脊。

“不是魔法。”他清楚桑克瑞德已经不能再用魔法，排除了魔法变形的可能性，“也不是无影的影响。”他于里昂热温和地看看趴下身了的猫咪，捏捏猫的后颈再揉揉下巴，“对治疗伤病并无太大效果……饿了吗，桑克瑞德？”

这只猫不爱喵喵叫，只在于里昂热试图将他抱进臂弯时“咪呜”了一次，吃了点东西后便蜷在精灵腿上，随着翻书的节奏打呼噜。偶尔于里昂热腾出手垫垫他的耳尖和脸侧，他也顺从地眯细双眼，向于里昂热的手指贴去，除开于里昂热正在阅读的字眼凶煞的篇章和灵魂仍飘在不知名某处的桑克瑞德本身究竟如何之谜题，猫咪这么躺着消磨掉的时间看起来平和安详；夜里他睡不安稳，跳到于里昂热胸口上来回地踩和刨、不间断地呼着鼻音也像是一种亲昵。

这回黑猫存在的时间仅有一天多一点，原型恢复得猝不及防。于里昂热就打了个午觉的盹，再醒来怀中已是一具沉甸甸的人体。

桑克瑞德表现得如同睡了整整两天两夜，一边嘀咕头痛一边爬起身，又因一身青肿全数暴露而被于里昂热拽到一旁，还疑惑着自己怎么没听到于里昂热进门。

“猫？”桑克瑞德伸开双臂任由精灵上药，“哪来的猫？你没有想用这种话来搪塞我，好让我忘记你趁我睡着时扒光衣服的事情吧？”

于里昂热笑了笑，确认桑克瑞德仅是小部分被独眼巨人锤出的内出血不太好办、用治愈魔法疏松那几个部位的血液流通后，以怀抱包裹起对方的身躯。

体温稍热、肌肉绷紧后摸起来有点硌手的身体，没有刺得鼻尖发痒的绒毛、收在肉垫中的尖爪、扫来扫去的尾巴、向脑后撇着表达情绪的耳朵，只有面对于里昂热的抚触努力压抑住某些下流想象和由此产生的期待而表露出的克制、不自觉地在耳廓被舔舐时侧来的脸和搭在于里昂热背上、在承受索取之间反复张开与蜷曲的十指能让于里昂热找到那么点影子。精灵再对那只猫有所顾念，也抵不过这一时怀中塞满的滚烫温度，连在男人身上闻到的些许迷惘与失落的味道都远比那身黝黑的色彩真实。

情事之余桑克瑞德难得坦率，满脸倦意地团着被子。

“是吗？之前也这样过？……我不知道，我没有印象……”

不仅为自己广博的接受能力，于里昂热还对自己的耐心非常满意，梳理男人散乱长发的节奏片刻不乱。

“仔细回想一下，既然记忆存在空白……那么，空白即为不寻常。不寻常之事发生前，又有什么特别的感觉？”

桑克瑞德簇着两条白色的眉毛，好一会儿似乎想明白了什么却不便开口。于里昂热对这种表情太熟悉了，理解这样的表情不比闭着眼睛从书架上拿走一本古老手册更难。

“不记得了。”男人吞吞吐吐半天，“好像很特别，不过平常不是没有过那种想法。”

“哪种想法？”

桑克瑞德又想了想。

“我不知道。”他闭上嘴翻到一侧，背对着精灵，没过多久便沉入梦乡。

然而还清醒着的精灵心里有了点底。正因为猜到了点眉目，于里昂热很肯定“变成猫”的现象大约不会随便再发生了。

而他第三次看到那只猫，两人已处在一个难以用原初世界的法则衡量的环境里。

于里昂热明白桑克瑞德从哪里归来，归来前看到了什么，以至于那只猫从他位处伊尔美格的据点中跑过那瞬间，精灵思考的不是“发生了什么”，而是“原来即便在灵魂与肉体解限模糊存在的状态下也会发生”。

原本桑克瑞德只是和名为敏菲利亚的少女于远游期间重回伊尔美格，进门时除了极度疲惫以外没有其他外伤，于里昂热也从敏菲利亚那里得知归途中并未发生过境况严重的战斗，但等敏菲利亚睡下，将自己关在另一个房间里好几个小时不作声的男人就再次以黑猫的形态趴在了于里昂热的书桌上。

与前两次不同，见于里昂热走过来，黑猫不叫也不跑，仅是静静地趴着，两条前腿交在胸前。

“‘若你在应许之地得知了什么……’”于里昂热平静地坐下，指腹抚着黑猫的前爪，收到黑猫的好一顿啃咬和粗糙的舔舐，不禁浮起无奈的笑容，“‘终将面对，终要选择。而我则见证一切……守护至约定之日，自始至终。’……如果你能听得懂……”他大起胆子摸上猫咪的尾巴尖，“……请转告给躲在你的躯体中的那个灵魂。”

黑猫甩甩尾巴，甩开于里昂热的手指，站起身伸了个大大的懒腰。不落的日头令屋内光线明亮，猫的瞳孔亦是细细的一条线，显得尖锐而肃穆，全无黑夜中瞳色圆润厚实营造出的可爱感。

他就这么用细缝般的瞳孔审视着于里昂热，踮着脚步踱到一旁，抬腿一跳，跃进精灵的视线难以马上找到的地方。而于里昂热并不费心去找，沉下心写了点笔记，只听得身后一阵人仰马翻。

“……于里昂热。”男人在房间另一头哑着嗓子，“你又趁我睡觉扒我的衣服。”

“既不洗漱也不更衣，就这么爬进梦神降临的洁净之地，勿怪我动手多于动口。”

他身后的桑克瑞德沉默了一阵，接着发出了点拖着脚步找东西之类的响动。

于里昂热没有回头去看对方在做什么，并认为言语也是多余，持续书写的笔尖顿也不顿。

“于里昂热。”最后那男人的声音在浴室的方向上响起。

“怎么？”

“谢了。”

“你指的是？”

“……得寸进尺。”

桑克瑞德嘭地扇上了浴室的门。

END.


	3. 3.The More You Want（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线2.x，自帝国中央堡回来后。  
*含R18要素，含可能引起不适的描写。  
*是白天群里聊出来的脑洞，虽然不一定知道各位看客的雷点但是还是先打好各方面雷元素警告比如说于里昂热OOC啦桑克瑞德OOC啦精神伤害和控制啦之类的各种警告警告警告警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20190926

“我对您的好意表示感谢，然而天不作美……此时他还不能与外人会面。”

“哎呀，怎么会……”

“多少……受一些影响，警惕心远高于往常。呼唔……大体上说，有如被群狼追至三窟之口，死里逃生却惊惧非常。我想这时候，他是很难对您道出甜言蜜语的……如果造成让双方都不愉快的局面，他也会过意不去的吧。”

“那、那要到什么时候才能恢复？”

“既来探望，想必您与他情谊匪浅。待他体况好转，看到您送来的这……情与金难相等同的花束，一定会去拜访您致谢的。容我多问，您送来的这束花，在您二人的交情中有特别的意义么？”

“这是他第一次和我约会的时候送的样式，我不太懂花。”

“他为您倾注了许多，从这束花的价值就能看得出来。想必他一眼就能记起您来……我是指，不需要我多言，他自会明白这份礼物的出处和意义。”

“那我写张便条，稍等！”

于里昂热在等待期间将接到的花束枝叶拢齐，插进一只古朴的花瓶。

“再次对您的关怀致以诚挚谢意。”

“太客气了。那麻烦您啦！”

来访人心满意足地走出长廊，拐向出口。在外侧经过病房的床前时，这位来访者瞥见窗户内有张苍白、安静却稍显呆滞的脸，正朝着窗外转来。

“桑克瑞德！”来访者高兴地挥起手臂，然而窗户里的男人仅是呆呆地凝视着空中的某一点。果然如负责照管的精灵族所言，桑克瑞德的情绪起伏不定吗？来访人沮丧不已，很快走出了能看到病房窗户的范围。

直到这个身影慢慢消失，桑克瑞德许久不眨的眼睛才动了动。

“……‘警惕心比平常高’？”

他漠然拿过于里昂热进门后递来的花瓶，看看夹在边上的便条。

“还记得这个人吗？”

桑克瑞德看了一会，既不承认也不否认。

“你放我出去和人家见见面，记不记得是我的事。”

“不合情理。在外人眼里，而今的你……重伤在身。”

“那种跌跌打打的皮肉伤而已！”

“——同时重病。”

“没有病。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“我没有……”

男人不安地咽了下唾液；于里昂热扭头来的动作像个封印了千万年后突然有了动力、由不知是神是鬼制造出的木偶，他几乎能听到精灵脖子里的骨节和齿轮摩擦出的、腐朽又锐利的嘎叽嘎叽声，投在自己身上的视线也仿佛看到了苏醒来所见的头一个猎物，逼得男人强硬争辩的气势矮了一头，半晌了才敢继续开口。

“于……于里昂热。说实话，我挺好的，没有什么病……”

“肉眼中深陷淤泥的身躯，是否抱病，非特别的鉴别法不可定夺。”

桑克瑞德打了个冷颤：“不，别了，你说有就有，有就好了——”

那精灵没听见似地俯视着他，目不转睛地取走花瓶、目不转睛地放好，空出的手张开五指，轻轻盖在桑克瑞德脸上。

“唉，桑克瑞德啊……”于里昂热充满慈悲和怜悯的口吻无可挑剔，“可怜的……因内心蒙蒙沙尘肆虐而惘然迷失于无影的蜃楼，谁人不为你祈祷，希冀你早日脱离这一片荒漠……”

他缓缓夹紧指缝，做着深呼吸，让语气有如浮现在湖面上，执剑踩踏着浓雾的守护神。

“愿你彻底康复的心意如此真诚……”

在他手指底下的男人的脸显现出动摇和惊恐，要是被外来的，对他不太了解的人看到，多半也会认为他病得不轻。

“不是，不是的。我保证，我会好好休息——”

不要说出来。桑克瑞德紧紧抓住于里昂热压着自己面孔那只手的手腕，试图拉开它又使不出大力，也害怕惊动房间外的人不敢喊出来，只得竭力以眼神表达着恳求，恳求着于里昂热——不要说出来。

“……那无影的回音，还在你心中流连与混响吗？”

不要说出来。桑克瑞德脊骨一弯，头颅则未能顺势低下，只被精灵吊起脖子般地抓在手心。

“那样的回音，还能在你心里的缝隙中残存吗？”

不要说出来。桑克瑞德无力地摇着头。

“你心里……还有能够容纳这般噪音的裂痕吗？”

“没有——”男人喃喃，然而他分明瞧见于里昂热看似没有动容的表情下多了一丝冷漠，慌忙改口，“——不不，有……”

他终于鼓起勇气拉扯着于里昂热的手腕让对方倒在床上，自己匍匐着凑上前，一遍遍啃咬和湿润着精灵的嘴唇。“所以，我是病了。”他低声认错，咬开于里昂热胸前的搭扣，吮吻起慢慢袒出的胸脯，下身在对方腰间不断磨蹭，“病了、是个病人……”

然而于里昂热仅是无声息地躺在那里，对桑克瑞德的乞怜无动于衷，胸口的起伏高低如常。即便桑克瑞德隔着裤子舔上他的性器，脖颈没有遮拦地从低开的白色衣领里展露，于里昂热也不过轻声叹息，任由男人将自己的手牵向后方。

“我是病了，所以、所以……请……”

桑克瑞德鼓励地将于里昂热的手拉进裤子里，一面前后小幅挺着腰使裹在裤头中的性器互相碾磨，一面努力让后穴吞下于里昂热的手指。然而这更像在往自己体内塞一块柔软海绵，精灵的指骨并未使力，软绵绵地搭在穴口处，毫无要做点什么的意思。

“不、不是……”男人似乎真的慌乱起来，汗水直淌到脖子上，一扬起头便流进衣领遮盖的地方。“病人是要吃药的，对吗？所以请给我……”他开始用自己的胸膛摩擦于里昂热的，呼吸灼热而发顶凌乱，抵在精灵下巴旁，双手紧攥着布料和布料下两根根本不像表面上那么平静的阴茎反复搓动，“给我吧、给我吧。”

他伏在于里昂热胸前，湿润着双眼望着对方。这终于让于里昂热的神情产生一丝松动，目光也带有目的性，落在男人不像往常那样一直佩戴着项环、缺少防护的脖子上。

“给你什么，被迷惑的人类？”

“药。”桑克瑞德嗫嚅着低吟，下身一直朝于里昂热塞在体内却不采取行动的手指扭动和刮蹭，“病人，得吃药……”

精灵又叹了口气，一副不得已而为之的模样，终于首肯了他的请求，直起陷在男人体内的手指，先是在入口周围按了一圈，而后——在桑克瑞德颇为雀跃的颤音里划过危险地带的边缘。

“我不该这么轻易就同意了的。”于里昂热故作遗憾，却突然紧紧按住肠壁中的那处，招桑克瑞德失去稻草般的抽泣。但他并不让步，空闲在一旁的另一手在男人的臀瓣上拍打几下，又朝两边掰开了点，“你那种侥幸总令人对你的诚意生疑，每个来探望的人都比你诚实得多。”

不等桑克瑞德搭话，于里昂热在指尖聚起一小撮魔法，同时抚摸起对方的发顶，示意桑克瑞德靠上前一点，他有话要悄悄地说。

男人顺从地爬过来时，于里昂热便亲了亲他的耳廓。

“这点侥幸，总那么让人不安啊……”

指尖的魔法随声自桑克瑞德肠壁的软肉一闪而过，堪堪滑过脆弱之处、造出一瞬间的刺激，又自然而然地消失。

仿佛仅仅是玩弄着绳子上的蚂蚱，于里昂热一手按住怀里发出剧烈颤抖的躯体，脸侧蹭着男人伸直起来的脖子。在第二下电击般的魔法流窜而去时，他依旧若无其事，对鼻尖下这块保护着锁骨和血管的颈部皮肤做了点吸吮的动作，留下一条湿迹，终端吸出一块红色。到了第三下，他对男人越发失控的挣扎有些不满，低声问“不是说认错了”，将这具身体翻到另一面使其仰躺在自己怀里，掏着男人的硬挺，在前端施加了第四下刺激。

他及时按住了弹动起来的性器，没让精液这么简单地射出来，同时不依不饶地找到对方体内的弱点，指腹黏连着体液和延展出魔法的以太，一次次向内灌注，让微弱却不容忽视的刺激性魔法顺着细小血管四窜；他也满意地发现桑克瑞德克制住了叫声，除了啜泣和呻吟以外，高于平均值的声音全数压抑在喉咙里，沁着汗珠的脖子绷起了筋。

好些天前于里昂热头一回这么做时，桑克瑞德还会叫喊，成为“你病了”的根据之一。之后男人学会忍耐，无法用喊声发泄便转化为肢体上的反馈，就像现在这样瘫软又难以自制地抽搐着四肢、微张的嘴角边挂着溢出的涎液，舌头在肠道和脏器乃至敏感处遭到的接连不断的折磨中，朝着并不实际存在的水源伸出。

待到于里昂热扳开桑克瑞德的大腿直挺入深处，男人对声音的压抑已经变成难以发声，原本想要反折起来抓住被单的双手又被于里昂热拽回下身扶好悬在身前的性器，由着他操控，接受身后填塞至极的碰撞同时勉力抚慰把这根硬挺当做浮木。于里昂热没有停止过对眼前男人裸露出脆弱的脖颈的索取，即使向上挺起的胸膛和发红的乳尖揉捏起来能让下身所品尝的肠壁反应加剧，咬住这处致命部位似乎比冲刷着心脏和大脑的快感更能填补一个正在崩塌的溶洞。

于里昂热又花了好几天来探索这个溶洞的本质。在每次突破本已经极难接受非正常灌注的以太的男人极限，仅在对桑克瑞德的敏感带施加魔法就使后者瞳孔涣散地绵软下身体时，或是加大治疗精神损伤的药水剂量后光凭言语便把对方催至不知名的懵懂世界中、仪态尽失地渴求交媾时，不断弄脏和弄乱那身白色朴素的病服再为男人换上新的、坐在一旁注视对方精疲力竭阖起双眼时，于里昂热就能感到溶洞在崩塌。但他找不到溶洞所在，只能听到洞壁上的钟乳石一块块砸碎，积累在洞内上千年的时间都在毁灭。

养病养伤的时间渐渐流逝，那送过昂贵花束的探视人不再来了，桑克瑞德也不再在于里昂热每次接待新的探视人后声称自己“好得很，没有病”，做出离开病房的尝试，转而开始像个真正的病人一样长时间沉默，靠着床头望着窗外。他们的性交依旧充满疯狂和混沌，往往以桑克瑞德理智崩溃告终，却也失去了犯错和处罚的连带意义，如同最终从身体到精神都雕琢完成了的人偶，性事里再多的反应、渴望和索求，都只是顺应于里昂热而已。

闭锁在小病房里的淫乱时日持续到大国防联军在中央堡决战后的休憩善后时期宣告结束，这个病房也迎来询问桑克瑞德是否能参加联军仪式的客人，说了点“桑克瑞德还好吗？于里昂热也辛苦了”以外的话题。

于里昂热记下仪式的时间，回头看了眼身后的病床。

他意外地收到了一束这些天来几乎消失殆尽目光。随着这束目光所表达之意送抵精灵的脑海，那些持续掉落和粉碎的钟乳石忽然安静了。

“我能去。”桑克瑞德说，连日来除了食物和药水外大多含着阴茎和精液的口齿异常清晰，“不好意思啊，因为不太确定所以不好意思直接说出去，免得给你们添麻烦……我已经好得差不多了。”

“真的吗？那太好了！这些天想见你的女孩都来了好几批……”

桑克瑞德露出满是阳光味道的苦笑：“哪有那么夸张啦。”

“真的啊！我跟你说——”

“抱歉。”男人举起手，“仪式是在下午吧？我还得再让于里昂热检查一下是不是状态万全。”

“噢，好。我不耽误你们时间。”

于里昂热一言不发，锁起门。

“检查？”

“检查就是检查，不然大家都要怀疑了吧？再怎么说照顾我的人是你，再拖下去，让修特拉来看的话就说不清了。”

差不多算是第一回，桑克瑞德在意识清醒和主动的状态下脱掉了病服。衣服底下的皮肤还残存着点没褪尽的牙印与红痕，有些是吮弄出的充血，有些则是对不太严重的淤伤拍打与揉掐的结果。他对这些痕迹不置可否，催促于里昂热认真查看一次。

“没什么事的话，我们就提前出发。我可能走不太远……我自己知道。”

他看看于里昂热侧在阴影中的脸。

“当然还是得劳驾你搭把手。”

于里昂热沉默着同意了，并选在午后日头不那么毒辣时，避开其他人的视线先行出了门。

敞开的门像通往那个溶洞的入口，尽管于里昂热仍不清楚它的方位，只能靠着桑克瑞德的引导向前走去，但他并未对走在前方的男人提出其他要求或疑问。

直到他们闻到银泪湖畔伴着水汽的风，见证过一个时代的飞空艇残骸不屑看他们一眼而备举行仪式的据点远远在望，桑克瑞德扶着一块扎在地面上的偏属性水晶停下脚步，吃力地调整呼吸。

“没关系，已经比之前好多了……”他拒绝了精灵伸来的手，“刚醒来那两天，我只能走到——差不多相当于一个房间那么远。”

于里昂热愣了下。他不记得桑克瑞德出过房间。

“当时你在睡觉，别忘了我受过什么训练啊，小家伙。”桑克瑞德吃吃地讥笑着精灵怔懵的表情，“想出去随时都可以。”

“那么……”

“于里昂热，今天我们出来你就得告诉我了。醒来第一天你没告诉我的——之前，有多少人牺牲？没事，现在不说也没事，但回去你就得老实说出来。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“还有到底发生过什么、中间都有哪些事，全部——都要告诉我。”

桑克瑞德喘匀气，松开手继续迈步，只不过他的步子迈得不宽，于里昂热才用了一步多一些就追得上。

“我躲不了了。”男人的额发掩映着双眼，“也不能这么利用你躲起来了。”

他的话音未落，身躯便被于里昂热扳到高大的偏属性水晶一侧，在其他人甚至路边的野兽魔物都注意不到的阴影下，狠狠撞上冰冷的水晶壁。也不等桑克瑞德认出自己面向的方位，病服的宽松领口所照应不到的脖子即遭到一口直冲着咽喉而去的啮咬。

“喂喂，怎么搞的啊？”桑克瑞德翻翻眼珠，咽下背上撞出的疼痛失笑出声，“不甘心吗？以为自己掌握了什么，结果发现被利用的是自己。……不是的，于里昂热……喂，你再这么咬，等会儿就要被发现了啊。”

但于里昂热仍旧束紧手臂，指头捏住男人的后颈。

“生病的理由已经不能再庇护你……”

“但是等我想找庇护所的时候，你还会在的吧？”

END.


	4. 4.七天（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！  
*5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！  
*5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！  
*5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！  
*5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！5.0剧透！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第八灵灾If。  
*因为漆黑秘话没有提到拂晓死亡时间和顺序，所以这里属于IF捏造。

【1】

没什么云朵的黄昏，地平线上色彩拙劣形似打翻下来的颜料桶。

“从今往后……愿你能在阳光下行走。”

“我不太清楚你指什么，不过我好像一直都能在阳光下行走。”

于里昂热看起来挨着地平线伫立，虽然他和桑克瑞德的距离不过几步。桑克瑞德知道对方意有所指，也不打算说破。

精灵沉吟很久，一再默然咀嚼桑克瑞德的回答，过后才点点头：“那就好。”

他走向黄昏，桑克瑞德则面向相反方向。这一转身，代表着他们都自由了。

【2】

旁人看不出他们中间失去了什么，就像旁人以前看不出他们中间多了什么。工作一贯如常，玩笑和严肃不为此减免。他们和同伴共处的时间变长了，于里昂热说的话变得简洁，难懂和易懂呈反比趋势，桑克瑞德则只要有空就会约上在家闲着没事的伙伴碰几杯，聊天中与工作无关的八卦内容渐渐增多，好像把不论过去与未来、横跨一生的心事都放在了伸手绝对够不到、睁眼也绝对看不到的地方。

任谁都会觉得这是个好现象，至少和他们说起话来轻松得多了。

只有一次，他们聊起离去的人，阿雷恩瓦尔德感念自己以前仰慕敏菲利亚的领导力，不知她在第一世界过得好不好。

于里昂热平和地站起身道歉后先回了房，而桑克瑞德也没挽留。

“怀着她过得好的希望吧。”桑克瑞德将瓶子里剩下的酒全部倒进面前的杯中，喝起来仿佛肚子里揣了个连接着黑洞的大酒桶。能比得过桑克瑞德这种酒量的人——大家想念起穆恩布瑞达，也忽然庆幸在说起她时于里昂热已不在座，这样他们脸上的遗憾和哀伤就不会影响那名精灵族，于里昂热念及穆恩布瑞达时略微颤抖的发音也不会压断他们的心弦。

但桑克瑞德骤然转冷的语气介入他们之间：“是这样么？只是不在他面前提起，只要听不到难过的声音看不到难过的表情，他就可以好过一点了吗？假如事实确实如此……你们和于里昂热之中一定有一方还没有正视这场痛失。”

他放下厚重的杯子。谁也没发现他从哪摸来一个硬币，在指间转来转去。

“不过我猜这也不是你们的错，而是你们误解了——那个发音，不是他提到就会非常悲恸的表现。那是他纪念的方式。”

男人的指节一弯，弹起硬币，啪地将掉落下的硬币压在手背上，两秒间在灯光里灿烂地旋转着的光芒被完全扣进他的手掌。

“就像现在，你告诉我敏菲利亚给了你这样的影响……”

他平静地笑了笑，笑容轻松，目光则深长。

“押正还是押反？”

【3】

慢慢地有人也注意到，这两个人给外人带来“他们私下里交流过”的印象变少了许多，虽然这不意味着两人完全杜绝了私交。

他们的默契仍在，仍是行与思的搭档，仍在尽各自所能所长为组织和世界提供更多力量，然而这成了一种朋友们必须通过回想和思索才能找到其中联系的事。

像是桑克瑞德沿着前线边缘行走，心脏和喉管擦着枪炮子弹，其情其景令人不敢揣摩体会，甚至多次劝告他少这么做，但过后于里昂热便能给出极具针对性的应敌建议，仿佛精灵亲眼看到过战场上层出不穷的帝国科技及其浮夸的表演效果；不久桑克瑞德走得离拂晓血盟的据点越来越远，路线分散仿佛在战场中心和外圈来回漫步，而与此同时，拂晓血盟和联军后援对伤员与战争所波及难民的撤离、救治、内部矛盾调和和物资短缺、补充押运等行动则多了点缓急层次。而据点的灯彻夜不灭，于里昂热和塔塔露轮换着忙碌，保证组织的机器于外节奏稳定，于内井井有条。

像是他们难得喘一口气的时候，于里昂热进屋打盹的身影仿佛散架后为了让他能走得动，被手法拙劣的工匠草草拼凑过，精灵倒头一睡也许能睡上一整天，不过回到据点来的桑克瑞德总能找到告知他怎么实施下一步工作的便条；就算由于一个人在休息而另一个人直接出门、缺少实时交流导致工作最后反馈来的结果同预想有所偏差，于里昂热也能很快弥补过来，或是顺着桑克瑞德的行动结果再做新的计划。

会有小小的争论、失败和挫折后的低迷，只不过除此之外，能称得上与工作无关的私交在朋友们眼里已经没有痕迹了。

【4】

“黑蔷薇”令神拳痕完全沉默，拉开混乱的序幕，事态的性质向着与领土战争完全不同的方向倒转，人祸急速蔓延。理想化的口号被踩在泥里，“活人”逐渐成为一种冷酷的词。

有一个人活下来，就要付出十个人死去的代价。这时候要是提起死去的人并“露出悲伤的表情”，那只能被当作不知廉耻和惺惺作态。

“活下来不是应该的吗？不是本能吗？对付出的代价感到伤心的话，那为什么不自己去做个死人，把活下来需要消耗的食物和水留给其他人呢？”

桑克瑞德把那精灵族从愤怒的人潮里拉走，用一张破旧的斗篷罩着于里昂热的头。

“看到没有？别人还在挨冻的时候，他们就拿斗篷来逃避我们！”

不能表现出气恼也不能训斥这些人，他唯一能做的是在将于里昂热护送出人群时，回头最后再望一眼阿雷恩瓦尔德矮矮的坟茔。

灾难把“毁灭”的意义发挥到极致，连人伦和价值的杠杆都折断了。

桑克瑞德安置好那精灵，抬头正瞧见黄昏和黑夜的交界线上掠过一只鸟。那只鸟的轮廓和羽毛在余晖中的颜色分明属于白鸥，看得桑克瑞德不由得心底发慌。这里怎么会有白鸥？白鸥该是他那故乡海边才有的鸟。

果不其然，这白鸥才飞了不远，便被附近的什么武器打了下来。

慌乱的心情迅速扩大，桑克瑞德抓起自己的通讯珠。

“修特拉！”他冲着通讯珠喊，“雅·修特拉！你在哪？”

【5】

灾难越来越严重，联军分派过来的委托带了种和“活着”一样冷酷的味道，但桑克瑞德接受了。

在仅存有生力量找到能把“一个人活着等于十个人死亡”的代价降低到“五个人死亡”、“三个人死亡”、“一个人死亡”乃至更低程度的方法之前，他们不得不这么做。

期间他失去了里奥尔。

还值得欣慰的是，里奥尔至少死在光明里，不是为了做一件黑暗的事情而死。和塔塔露、雅·修特拉一样，死在为更多人生存而奔走的光明之途上。

“我们还能看到光明吗？”里奥尔问，“如果你不知道……就帮我刻在碑上吧，我要一直这么问，直到光明回答我……”

事实上他们早已没有多余的物材可做一块墓碑。桑克瑞德记得，为了建造安置所，物资匮乏的区域早已将墓地里的石碑都挖走了。

他想让里奥尔和海雄旅团葬在一起，然而这世上也无人再知道当年海雄旅团藏在哪儿，只得把里奥尔留在原地，和一棵烧焦的老树干作伴。至于里奥尔的问题则被短刀刻在树干上。

无铭在这一场任务里砍出了缺口。桑克瑞德核对好人数，收起那张写有把灭亡当作教义的“新最终之民”名单，折好放进口袋，交还给联军指挥所。

踏出指挥所时，一辆车子推着由瘟疫制造出的尸体从男人面前经过。他看了看那些尸体的尸斑，头一次觉得它们扎眼。

习惯了的东西开始变得不习惯了。桑克瑞德怀疑自己也和旁人一样走向崩坏。

他慢吞吞地走向指挥所旁的救护室，和刚好清点完牺牲者名单、从救护室中离开的于里昂热撞见。

真不该撞见。桑克瑞德缺乏表情地望着对方。

【6】

“听说从前，有个来自黑暗的人，想和一个活在光明里的人做朋友。”

桑克瑞德低下头，于里昂热正在他胸前吮吻。他有多久没这么看着于里昂热的发顶了？

“……住在黑暗里的人讨厌寒冷，住在光明里的人讨厌温暖。是不是做朋友就可以同时拥有寒冷和温暖？……所以他们这么尝试了。”

他嘶嘶地抽着气，用来讲故事的嘴巴被于里昂热堵上了，以剥夺空气的方式迫使他专注去感受下身容纳进来的灼热器官。

隔绝了工作以外的来往后，他们偶尔还会这样交欢，只是和从前相比，减少了温存且建立在过近关系上的性事后那点抚平心跳的交谈也不复存在，像这样为了强逼着自己说点什么而胡扯出一个话题来的行为几乎打破了几年来他们小心翼翼维持的宁静。

于里昂热也为此殚精竭虑，不惜放弃催发情欲的呻吟也要塞住男人的嘴，甚至紧攥着桑克瑞德的双腕以杜绝挣脱开去的可能性，向内挺进撞击的力量亦蛮横而沉重，好像他这么填满进去，桑克瑞德就真的会放弃说话。

这仅仅能让桑克瑞德闭嘴一时，无法从脑海里抹消剩余没说出口的话。只不过是——于里昂热表现出回避，桑克瑞德便遂了他的意愿，轻放下强撑起的重心，顺着精灵的拉扯与顶弄躺好，等待高潮来临。

【7】

就像缺乏补足的弹匣一样，子弹一颗一颗地消失，只要需要使用子弹灾难不结束，不管哪一颗子弹都会被打出枪膛。

桑克瑞德看到那个奔跑在前方的女孩，脑中不自然地闪过自己和于里昂热最后一次交换体温那晚，那精灵抛来的问题。

「敏菲利亚看到这一切……会怎么责备我？」

那感觉如坠冰窟，一半分给眼前的女孩，另一半则留在那晚的灯光里。

桑克瑞德丢下隐藏行踪的掩体冲上前去，打算警告女孩不能向前冲。

前方是难民寄存粮食的仓库，守卫对不经允许争抢食物的人决不轻饶。桑克瑞德看到那守卫已经举起了枪。

守卫用的是从战场上捡回来的武器，桑克瑞德很清楚那种武器该怎么用。灾难发生了这么久，一些旧时的秘密早就不成形，想用这样的武器打出一发子弹也根本不需要精进的技能。

他扑了上去，随后看到更多的人影。

“居然想打劫粮库吗？你们是一伙的？”

他护着的女孩叫着“爸爸”，哭着说自己和爸爸很饿。可桑克瑞德记得这女孩跑出来的地方并没有其他人。

“你爸爸……在哪？”桑克瑞德尽力盖过周围人的怒吼。

“他跟很多人在那辆车子上睡觉……”

有更多人向他们投掷石头，一小部分则抄着武器赶上来。

“这不是那个组织的贤人吗？”人们认出了桑克瑞德的脸和刺青，“居然也干起偷东西的勾当了！”

桑克瑞德还在思索女孩的回答所代表的意义，克服呼吸时迸发的剧痛勉强闪避靠近前的人和攻击，想把女孩带到人少一点的地方去。

不过他失败了，只是一瞬间的疼痛加剧，那女孩挣脱他的怀抱远远地跑开，一路哭喊着要找爸爸。于是人们不再去理睬那女孩，桑克瑞德则成了他们的焦点。

【8】

「所以，是不是住在黑暗里的人和住在光明里的人做朋友，就一定能得到自己想要的东西？刚开始时，他们很快乐。可过不了多久，住在光明里的人就发现，住在黑暗里的人离自己越近，越容易被烫伤。住在黑暗里的人发现，住在光明里的人离自己越近，体温就越寒冷。……他们很害怕，便分开了。」

那天桑克瑞德习惯性地站在夕阳为建筑和树木牵扯得老长的影子中。

没什么云朵的黄昏，地平线上色彩拙劣形似打翻下来的颜料桶。

「从今往后……愿你能在阳光下行走。」

「我不太清楚你指什么，不过我好像一直都能在阳光下行走。」

他觉得自己一直如此，所以于里昂热不用靠近过来，感染上黑暗的寒冷；同样地，他也不必让于里昂热担心自己会被融化，像日头下的朝露一样蒸发。

不过已经来不及了。

那时候不该把于里昂热束缚在罪恶感里。他应该同意那精灵走才对，让于里昂热回本国去，不必被他和敏菲利亚的事束缚于此。

许多重要的错误都得到死前才能想透，并逼迫这个罪人永远失去补救的机会，灵魂永不安宁，这才是最大的惩罚。

桑克瑞德咳了一口，湖水更大量地涌进肺里。

被打穿的肺无法支持他屏气潜水，水也包裹过来，不是他的朋友、他的护身符、他最敬重仰望的老人赠予的祝福。

利姆萨·罗敏萨的水手间流传着一首歌，桑克瑞德打小就听过，听得想吐。后来他听雅·修特拉唱过这首歌，还假装自己第一次听，被修特拉数落。现在他想用这首歌来送自己离开了，尽管他生来不为利姆萨·罗敏萨所爱，这首歌却能让所有生在海之宝石光辉下的子民魂归大海。

只是这世界大约依旧恨他保护不了太多人，令他连这一点简单的句子都唱不出来。

【9】

_ _「_ _ _ _我是支撑船只的波浪，我是指引海员的微风。_ _

_ _我是夜晚的星星，我是早晨的天空。_ _

_ _我生于大海之中，亦将逝于大海之中_ _ _ _……」_ _

于里昂热猜测那男人不会同意自己唱完这首歌，因为这说明他没能像对方希望的那样摆脱深重的罪孽感，证明他们未能在这一场灾难中做出足够正确的抉择。

「敏菲利亚看到这一切……会怎么责备我？」

桑克瑞德没有回答。于里昂热原以为是他们疏远得久了，那男人得调一调心情才能好好回复，谁知对方的回复随其本人沉进了一处湖底。

他们的手足和耳目早已残破不堪，昏黑之夜中，不知道自己的双眼在哪一刻被什么夺取了视野，连淌在脸上的血都因为感官迟钝而让人混淆成了眼泪，所以事发几天后，于里昂热才获知这一消息。

“我无法听到敏菲利亚的声音，也得不到你的回答……你便这样……假意在光明中生存，所及之处仍为黑暗……”

于里昂热拉开破旧的窗帘，眺望着黄昏的地平线。

“……最后谁的愿望都没能实现……”

他站在窗边，等着轮到他的终结。

END.


	5. 5.墙皮与墙纸(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽说系列到周六就该结束了不过脑子没闹腾完所以……我爽完这个就去填坑.gif  
*时间线3.5-4.0之间，亦即我们谁也不知道他俩在石之家沙之家里干嘛的那段时间。  
*惯例乱七八糟没头没脑自己怎么爽怎么搞。含R18，请未成年人勿点。

【1】

“我要上了——于里昂热。时间限制是？”

“十分钟。”

男人伸手一挡，迸出弦的箭似地弹向侧前方。普通人视力捕捉不了的地方发出一阵骇人的爆裂声，而后白色的身影自浓烟中穿出，溅开的血追不上他，于里昂热便深吸了口气。

并未身处刀剑中央，思路却因炽灼的斗意感染而疯长。精灵得控制住它，将它拘束在正确的管道上。

谁是罪魁，谁是祸首，谁是不可杀的，谁是必将死的；加害之人什么时候成为了被加害之人，上一个被加害之人由于什么成了加害之人；刀在谁的手中，盾在谁的身前，最后谁又手无寸铁？

浓烟的范围扩大，于里昂热站起身，迎向正面穿破烟雾袭来的箭，眨了眨眼；箭折断后掉在脚下，白色身影从他跟前瞬过。他自认听力不错，没听错从男人身上传出的皮开肉绽的动静，但他没有分心。

谁在暗中，谁在明处，暗中谁是将，明里谁是军？

烟尘在他四周环绕，火球混着震雷劈头罩下，冲起的斗篷呼啸着热浪，于里昂热朝它分去一丝目光，瞧见的是屏障般遮挡起他要害处的数把短刀。

桑克瑞德掏刀和身上带了多少把刀一直成谜，不过于里昂热成功地将思绪从这个谜题上拉了回来。

有多少可挽回，有多少可失去，有哪些决不能原谅？

于里昂热举起一只手。

“和谈。”

尾音挥发的刹那，桑克瑞德像是从架子上跳下的猫一般一手抵着地面落下，无铭划出长弧斩落箭矢的余波。

“我方提出和谈以后再进攻的话，我就当是完全的敌人下狠手了。我没有这家伙的好脾气。”男人睨着周遭翻滚着阻挡他们视野的浓烟，锁定在西北方的一处，无铭下方架起一支新的短刀，“这种小伎俩是没用的，苦头也吃够了吧？用烟雾弹和魔法制造烟雾，交换多种武器、后方架设四张铁弩，伪装出人多的假象，实际上你们只有五个人——这些数字和你们的战斗方法我不用两秒钟就可以传给外面的人。”

“桑克瑞德……”于里昂热稍稍瞥了下男人左侧肋的一道血口子，“差不多了。”

两人等待着，烟雾慢慢变淡，出现一个单个的身影，被桑克瑞德击中卸除战斗力的伤员也放开声音喊了句痛。

“让那个精灵族来谈。”来者说。

于里昂热无声地颔首同意，慢慢走过桑克瑞德身旁，扶了下男人压出防御态势的肩膀。

“十步。”桑克瑞德说，无铭收在腰间，却没有入鞘。

精灵也同意了，均匀地迈着步子，直到脚尖触及桑克瑞德为他筑造的无形壁垒。同来者交谈期间，这道壁垒都没有一丝破绽，以至于来者的同伴也不敢妄动。

过后于里昂热给男人包扎肋侧的伤口，没有采用能让伤口恢复速度加快的魔法，反而将缠绕了好几圈的绷带勒得死紧，让那男人呲牙咧嘴做出古里古怪的表情来。

“射向我的箭，是试探我自身强弱的征兆。适当示弱，能更快提出停战。”

“少来，给你争取决定策略的时间就是我的任务。”

于里昂热当即放弃与男人交涉，沉默地给绷带打结。

——这是关于战斗的记录。

【2】

桑克瑞德从桌子那头直起身，影子拉得老长。

“再这么下去就没法谈了。”他的语气令谈判者面面相觑，好像没有人料到这个在谈判开始以前满面笑容给他们倒水的男人能这么说话。不过这也不能怪他们，于里昂热在思索间抽出一分余裕想道，毕竟这些人——这些大小商会组成的谈判团——抵达沙之家时，桑克瑞德正穿着不起眼的粗布衫打扫酒桶架上的积灰，“你们该不会以为敏菲利亚和阿尔菲诺都不在，拂晓血盟的主力成员也不怎么到沙之家这边来了，就能用这种方式把沙之家划分到附属范围里吧？”

谈判者们窃窃私语，于里昂热则不得不暗中朝那男人打着手势，希望他不要把话说得太难听。

“‘平常出入的人也就是一个愣头愣脑的管事，博尔达兄弟他们又肌肉发达头脑简单，回来打理这里的女人又柔柔弱弱的样子……尽量把事情往好了说，应该不会被狠心拒绝。毕竟才经过政变不久，依附一些财力的好处显而易见’——是这么想的？”

“桑克瑞德……”

“‘再怎么说都吃了那么大的苦头，也该明白背后有人支持有多重要了吧？’‘再不明白不就是傻瓜了吗？’‘一群眼睛不知道看哪里的莽夫，算账怎么算也算不过商人’……还有，”桑克瑞德用更明显的手势按下于里昂热的阻挠，冷冷地朝离自己最近的小胡子鲁加族富翁一指，“‘这个管事的说话方式真是让人厌烦，难道不明白我们一片苦心？’——你们以为没人看得出来？”

场面由于人们脸色变差而显得非常难看，于里昂热也打好了结束这场无意义谈话的腹稿。

“沙之家即是沙之家，如我们的组织一样成为在阳光中蓬勃的枝叶，即使它与总部距离遥远，却并不是被切断的手指。建立至今，乃至往后……它仍是河上之桥，为过路者铺就。”

于里昂热保持着友好平和。

“我们并非不理解大家的‘苦心’，而世间既有物竞天择的规则，倘若真的因我们的无知和自大让组织穷极困极、走投无路……”

他将手握在嘴边，好像掩不住笑意。

“……我定会登门致歉。是聪慧或是愚笨……我不自知，但记住诸位的恩情和名姓，还是做得到的。”

末了精灵起身抖抖袍子，将客人一个个送出沙之家的门厅。但等到那名被桑克瑞德特别指出过的鲁加族商人走到门边时，桑克瑞德突然开口叫住了对方。

“把你的东西拿走。”

“你在说什么？我没有落下的……”

男人抛起一个巴掌大的金属盘，让鲁加族商人闭了嘴。

“秘银做的导体，星极石碎片做动力，有帝国窃取蓝雾营地和缓冲地区恒辉队兵营情报的技术，造价不菲啊。要我帮你上交给艾玛吉纳矿山协会的总裁菲厄盖斯吗？”

“你、你有什么证据证明这是我的东西？”

“嗯，我可以假装没看到你偷偷把它粘在桌子底下。”桑克瑞德捏住金属盘，对准商人的两脚，“你说这不是你的，那我这么扔过去，你也不会捡起来，对吧？”

他作势要扔，手臂举起的高度说明这一投掷行为将被赋予很大力量。

鲁加族商人顷刻脸色铁青：“不，别扔！它会——”

于里昂热也意识到这个金属盘不仅仅是个窃听器，正要开声阻止，那金属盘却直冲着商人的脚飞射而去。

重重的“哐——”一声，伴着商人恐惧的尖叫。

然而几秒钟里什么都没发生，这商人发现自己被骗了，恼羞成怒的吼声震得于里昂热耳朵嗡嗡响。

“喂喂，不用这样吧，一开始老老实实承认不就好了？”桑克瑞德亮出指缝间夹着的两根被切断的导线，“我好不容易才扫干净门厅，哪会让你的血弄脏这里啊。不过你最好……”

他压低了声线：“别让我查到你除了做这种非法交易以外还参与给帝国倒卖情报的勾当。”

鲁加族商人唯唯诺诺地溜走了，桑克瑞德才捡回那个金属盘。

“被发现后随便砸坏就会爆炸的窃听装置，或者趁你独自一个人在家时引爆。”他啧了啧嘴，“你啊，戒备还是不够。”

“值得铭记的经验。”

桑克瑞德随手把盘子丢给于里昂热：“这东西我拆完了，你拿去玩吧，里头的零件材质大都挺贵的。”

精灵掂着金属盘，跟在男人身后走下返回沙之家主厅的楼梯。原想和对方说“不出言解围他也能应付得了”，在眼睛里映入构成窃听装置核心的星极石碎片辉光时生生咽下。

“往常……”

“嗯？”

“很少不留情面，戳穿他人。”

桑克瑞德停住脚。他听出了点什么，却不想说穿、主动把话题往自己身上套，只皱起眉头望着于里昂热：“你想提关于我的事，还是这些不怀好意的家伙的事？”

“我在考虑，一刀切式的激烈言辞是否真的合适。”

“那你要继续和他们绕圈子浪费时间吗？”

“耐性有限，很快就会消失。”

“怀着恶意来拜访也没关系？停，我不认为这是什么各自为政，不必针锋相对的问题。”桑克瑞德抬手截断于里昂热的插言，“你已经不是那时候的小孩了，你没有必要在面对这种家伙时像以前一样选择沉默。”

他慵懒地躺进长椅，解开粗布衫的纽扣。食果花鼠从角落中奔来，见陌生人都不在了，快乐地跳上桑克瑞德的膝头。

“发现言语不被理解、认知和观点差距造成隔阂，马上就把自己关进封闭的书房——这是以前。得体地提出见解，这是现在。可是，对威胁到你了的人……”

“这是一个，长年行走于污言秽语中，为求存而容忍至今的男人所说的劝诫吗？那我想我是该感谢你的。”

“我不一样，以前要活命，现在要工作，我没得选择，但你有。你已经可以选择对不同的人使用不同的对话方式了，也该用一点有力反击来保护自己。”

“啊，我就理解为，你因为我被小看了，心存介怀。”

“别这么嬉皮笑脸的，还不是因为我不能一直在这——”

于里昂热低头瞧着男人敞开的前襟。

“我明白了。”

——这是关于生活的记录。

【3】

桑克瑞德的表情像夜幕下的枯木影子那么扭曲着。

“你殿后？”他连声音都变了味，“对着帝国兵？”

这是于里昂热从三斗神制御中枢回来后的事了。可露儿说起于里昂热为他们阻截了一部分敌人时眉飞色舞，而桑克瑞德则安静到夜间同这精灵独处了才突兀地发起火来。

并非怀疑于里昂热的战斗力，但桑克瑞德对组织成员的个性和战斗方式了如指掌。没有别的选择了吗？他努力在于里昂热重复当时场面期间寻找缝隙，好让自己能狠狠斥责精灵一顿。

但于里昂热在疲惫中向上望着站在自己面前的男人，摇了摇头。

“退一万步来讲，即便那不是险象环生之所，你也不能让女士们替你站在火线的正前方……若是你的话，想必你能将战线截在离她们更远的位置。”

“我的话？我们用的方式不同，你需要掩护。”

“但急有急就章……就机动性来说，撇开了解前因后果，必须进入中枢地带的蛇心不谈，我还有琥珀宝石兽。做出这个决定并不太难，也不必由谁来制造一个安全的空间再下策略，桑克瑞德，你会比我更果决，甚至……更奋不顾身。”

桑克瑞德朝自己的额发吹气，无可奈何。他总觉得自暗之战士事件后——或者说，在更早以前，于里昂热决定用自己的方式从艾里迪布斯手里争取一丝反击之机开始，有些东西在于里昂热心里悄悄变质。男人庆幸于里昂热永不会成为敌人，又因这种变质的味道有些许泄露而坐立不安，但他每次想向于里昂热提出疑问和反对，又会被对方巧妙地把矛盾转移到自己身上。

“我去补点消毒水。”他忿忿摔下一句多余的结语，准备溜出房间。

然而于里昂热不打算在这种时刻上给桑克瑞德进一步察觉到什么的机会。

“不为我的战功举办一场庆祝吗？”他迅速钳住男人的手腕，掌心蛇似地滑进衣服，抚上对方胸口，“请宽容大量地表扬我一次吧，桑克瑞德。”

“你这——哈啊……”

于里昂热用上能在几分钟内降低男人的防御力、将全部敏感弱点掌握住使之酥软无力下来的方式，一步步把桑克瑞德拖进散乱摆放着书堆、模型和记录本的地毯。他的动作有点急迫，没有完全剥净对方的衣物，只把上衣用作绳索箍住男人的手臂，皮裤亦勒在膝间，以此强硬地压制住桑克瑞德应激性的挣动，配合着对乳尖和腰侧的揉捏，最后掰开腿、搓弄着阴茎和腿根内侧的皮肤，就这么当做是安抚；见桑克瑞德要开口抗议了，也赶忙凑上前去堵住，让男人的话语顺着倒流的涎液和空气全数吞回肚里。

插入和抽送都显得缺少章法，趁男人行动不便，平常会以掌纹和指腹缓慢摩挲爱抚的地方都以过重的力道掐出印记，曾对甬道内细心磨蹭的位置则凶狠地一贯而下，撞击、压迫和辗轧至沉闷的填塞与窒息感盖过快意。精灵几乎没有放过桑克瑞德的刺青，水迹不能减轻齿痕红肿的颜色；下身的性器则一直不谈抚弄搓动，那些对待纸笔书页温柔至极的手指残忍地攥着它，偶尔伴着指缝间渗出的体液涂抹着腹部和双腿，再多也是被塞进桑克瑞德自己嘴里，代替亲吻，用腥膻味道折磨他的口鼻。

桑克瑞德胡乱回想自己说过什么话触动了藏在于里昂热脑子里的弦，像是从前这种事发生在他好不容易脱离无影凭依、死里逃生后，或是从龙堡参天高地回来后；这些时候于里昂热表达的似乎是失而复得的狂喜，又如同饿了三天三夜的穷光蛋，从好心人手里接过一个盛满烤肉排和鲜果蔬沙拉的餐盘。

他没能想通就被拖进了旋涡深处，由于被剥夺呼吸而眼前发黑，胸口承载着重压。那些在身体里旋转的热度与快感支撑不住窒息带来的痛苦，无法给他生的希望；耳际回响着臀瓣和着体液被囊袋拍打出的啪滋、啪滋的声音，淫靡和黑暗毫无怜悯。身体是被占据得不留一隙了，某种东西也在从他体内被逐渐抽空。

他在无助与孤寂边缘射精，天花板的灯光、高高摞在头侧的书籍与随着于里昂热的啃咬、欲望的抽送摆动着的浅色发丝无意义地映在视野中。

——这是关于交谈的记录。

【4】

“我不明白。”

“请说？”

“你不用直接到前方去。虽说我还能给你掩护，给你你要的时间让你近距离看清敌人的情况，但我认为这没有必要，我能带情报回来。”

“你要专心迎战，而我急需亲眼看到。你瞧，桑克瑞德……这次若不是直接与敌首询问，我们就不会得知他们实际上要保护的是几个嗷嗷待哺的幼童。我们和联军可以及时逮捕他们，为他们求于蛮神之力的恶行实施责罚……但无法真诚沟通，何来得知他们所负苦衷的渠道？”

“这是情报的一部分。我能找到，我能问出来。”

“围剿的战术起步伊始，我们就在这个问题上失去了先机；更遑论他们已对神之力产生误解，险以为献祭为拯救之策……这种误解是否为‘误解’还有重重疑云围绕，需经过对细微之处的勘察后才可辨别。若来不及，便是遗恨……若我让你先去探查再来分析，不说凭你一己难以抵御蛮族和人类联手进攻，召唤蛮神产生的危险以太也更容易让你陷入困境……最终你也许只能面对无端的死亡，不论是这些人的……还是你的。”

“但我想说的是，你这种做法越来越频繁了。”

“必要便首要，不必则规避。遗憾的是……近几桩委托和我们共同出外处理的事务，这样的做法多为必要。”

“你没发现，连和我一起出去都是不那么必要的吗？”

于里昂热做出受伤的表情来：“是的，强大无比的桑克瑞德先生，不需要一个拖后腿的搭档。”

“根本就不是这个意思吧？不要转移话题！你想想那都是什么场面，总会有敌人盯上你，或者突发事故。你可以自保，但你一采取自保的行动，离敌人太近的意义就没了。”

“我不会让你两难。”

桑克瑞德瞪大了眼。“你在说什么？”他不敢相信地问，“你怎么会认为有‘两难’？谁和谁的？”

“那便是说……若我不慎遇险，自然以你自身安危为优先。”于里昂热轻巧地翘起嘴角，“尽管手脚离开大脑就无法动作，但你所拥有独立的思考能力，不会比我少多少。”

桑克瑞德的脸色从铁青慢慢转为苍白。

“我懂了。”男人后退开来，“我知道你哪儿出了毛病了。”

他咬着牙挑选词句，于里昂热便安然等着。

“交流和沟通需要资本与代价。原来你没有这么多资本，你怕，你退却了，拒绝和人对话，把自己关在墙里。现在你不怕了，推倒了这面墙，看起来好说话易沟通多了，但是——你只是以为这样就够了。”桑克瑞德吸了口气，“要么是笨拙的拒绝，要么不带防护……你想学我？”

“且不论水平，光是观察，也知道学不来如你一般熟稔多变的技巧。”

“如果你还想生存，于里昂热，不要把自己当做资本。”

“你是在劝告我吗？”

“我可能不能一直都在……”

“桑克瑞德，你是在劝告我吗？”于里昂热忽然庄严郑重地望着男人，“不管是不是，这句话我将一字不差……奉还到你手中。”

“……我知道了。”

——这是关于工作的记录。

【5】

于里昂热折起这个小本子的中页。桑克瑞德会写日记这件事本身还是值得赞许的，虽然这可能仅限于一时。

往后还有重复的战斗的记录、交谈的记录、生活的记录和工作的记录。桑克瑞德显然是注意到了一些不对劲才开始在册子上书写记录，尽管不会将一部分在于里昂热记忆中不算愉快的谈话定性为争吵，可于里昂热能在笔端留下的字句里找到男人气恼的痕迹。

『奇怪了，明明于里昂热愿意想办法增加与人往来的次数、改变往来方式是好事，不过我总觉得我们的距离越来越远。』

于里昂热对着最后一张记录发愣，桌上煮着药水的蒸馏器发出叫声才唤醒了他。

“为什么会越来越远？”他滤掉药渣，将药水倒进事先捣成糊状的树浆中调匀，嘴里不住自语，“……是什么地方出了错？”

是人和人的壁垒委实太厚，还是他恰好如桑克瑞德所说开始积累交流的资本却尚嫌不足，最终不慎把那男人也算在其中？

于里昂热把搅拌好的药倒进另一只敞口瓶里，再次烧到沸腾，把干净的绷带放进瓶中和药水一块熬煮，再捞出来用魔法烘干。

他拿着这种和药混合起来的绷带推开房门，替换掉沉睡的人身上的旧绷带，在男人额头上敷上一块冷毛巾。忙碌一会儿，于里昂热坐在床边休息，继续翻看揣在怀里的小册子。

经过折起的中页所记录的一场论辩，桑克瑞德就不怎么提起这件事了，转而在一段时间内尽量在于里昂热决定要外出时跟随，若是面临危机则配合着精灵的步调。

随着涉及战斗、协谈以及或友好或不友好的会面的出行次数增加，于里昂热以为男人理解了自己的愿望，但依旧在记录中不时见到桑克瑞德抱着疑虑写下的句子。

他翻完一整本，看了眼桑克瑞德泛着潮红的脸。

“我也有疑问。我本不希望成为一种负担……”

于里昂热碰了碰对方蒸干了汗的脸颊，带着点能听到回答的期许抚过桑克瑞德的嘴角，却一无所获。

“我表达得不够好。”

但是桑克瑞德说过“知道了”，又到底知道了什么？知道他的愿望，还是知道他这个想法仍旧太傻？于里昂热捏捏对方的手指，把冰凉的指尖握进掌心。

桑克瑞德说不能一直在他身边，那么可能是某种意外导致这种结果，绝非普通意义上的形影不离，因此他要在自己身边切断这种意外发生的根基，首先就得学会洞悉曾经被他忽略了的东西。他想说“不必，你不必担心”，“先保护好你自己”，那男人也表现得好像明白了。但这一次，于里昂热才看出对方明白归明白，却绝不照着做。

可恨桑克瑞德捱到他们转进安全地带才倒在一旁，又说着“好了好了，没有事”，流利清晰，令于里昂热得剪开他的衣服洗净伤口才看清这个伤口的形状，想起造成伤口的来源——似乎是在于里昂热朝想要查看的目标走去时，从身后掠过的影子。

谁都可以奋不顾身，不过是为了实现简单的“不希望你出事”的愿望，却变成了另一种意义上的较量：谁为谁的不顾己身能盖得过对方。

而他们还没能为此成功地交流，推倒各自竖在面前的壁垒。

桑克瑞德忽然呢喃出声，大约是被唤起了一些知觉，又惧怕这种知觉给人恐惧似地咬起了嘴唇，眉头硬邦邦地拧着，翻了半个身将脸塞进凹陷的枕头。

于里昂热想去捡起滑落的毛巾，但男人的手像是被痛觉激得绷紧了神经，反抓住精灵的手指。

“别怕，别怕。”

于里昂热记得桑克瑞德丧失意识前咕哝的话语。

“别怕，我的行动给你争取思考的时间。”

END.


End file.
